


These Stars are City Lights

by MusicBooksNoReality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, Georgi is mentioned, Jealous Otabek Altin, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Motorcycles, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Otabae, Otabek's sister, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Otabek Altin, Russian Mafia, Short One Shot, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky is a tease, Yuri wears chokers, Yuri's Wonderful Fashion Sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicBooksNoReality/pseuds/MusicBooksNoReality
Summary: Black Velvet Playlist Songfic based off of Kawaiilo-ren's Mafia AU and Spotify playlist.One-Shot per song.





	1. Wolves by Kayne West |explicit|

**Author's Note:**

> These songs, characters, and AU do not belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri runs off in the night, leaving Otabek a text and the city.

_'Oh god, how did I end up here?'_

Was it really 2 hours ago he was pulling the rabid blond away from some girl who called Yuri a fag for wearing a skirt and heels? Was he really now combing the streets for said blond, worried out of his fucking mind? Otabek really wasn't sure how his life got here. He used to be a boy, just stealing silverware from those that didn't need it, and now here he was, in the sketchy part of St. Petersburg, the lamp lights twitching with the anxiety Otabek was feeling as his motorcycle roared in the silence, looking for the heir to the Russian Bratva.

_'Yura better be alright, I'll scalp anyone who touches him. If he didn't already.'_

Turn left, keep an eye out for the blond wearing heels and a fur coat. Take it slow, check alleys. Turn right. Check alleys. Repeat.

The text Otabek had received about half an hour ago was not what he had come to expect from Yuri. He was expecting selfies, random pick up lines, a song he liked, stuff like that, but maybe an hour after Otabek left the Plisetsky House (read: Mansion), he gets a text he never expected.

• **Yura : the city always looks so good @ night**• _2:37 am_

Otabek had immediately called Yuri, worried his charge left the house without him there, but he kept getting put to voicemail. His worry caught his throat and he was panicking. It was his job to keep Yuri _safe_ , keep him in check, and he couldn't even do that. Eventually, after the 12th voicemail, he just grabbed his leather jacket, his helmet, and off he went, taking his motorcycle down the streets of St. Petersburg.

It was 3:16 am now, and Otabek was still crawling the streets before he saw a flash of gold hair in his peripheral vision and heard the sound of angry yelling. Yuri. It had to be, no one else sounded so strong and fierce when their words slurred or had hair like his Yura's.

"-not some hooker you motherfucker-" Yeah, that was Yuri.

Otabek parked his motorcycle and followed the noise into an alley, a bottle of Vodka in the heir's hand and a cigarette in the other. Some potbellied man with a thinning hair line was against the alley wall, a finger on his chest as Yuri tore him apart, each word sharper than the last.

"-you fat fucking pervert, how _dare_ you fucking think I would subject myself to the likes of your ugly ass, I have fucking _standards_ -"

Otabek's eyes lit up in amusement and relief, noting that Yuri was fine if not wasted. He put a hand on Yuri's shoulder, the fur surprisingly warm in the soft chill of the summer air.

" _Easy, Kitten_ ," Otabek whispered in Yuri's ear, giving the other man a sharp glare.

Yuri lit up, a smile splitting his face as he turned. "Beka! Beka, will you please take care of this asshole, he wanted me to give him a blowjob, like I was some common prostitute." Yuri pouted softly, his pink lips looking soft and comforting.

Otabek nodded, turning his attention to the older man who only nodded, his face flushed, and waddled out, having the decency to leave them be with no fight. No doubt Yuri's words hit the man hard and who knows how long Yuri had him in his claws.

He turned his focus back to the blond who was taking a drag from his cigarette, his glare now on his charge.

Yuri caught the look and rolled his eyes, "It's just one cigarette Beka, don't be like tha-". Otabek just grabbed the cigarette and took a drag himself, letting the nicotine relax him.

"You could have gotten hurt."

Yuri scoffed, "But I didn-"

"But you _could have_. It's my job to protect you Yura, what if I was too late, or someone else got to you first? These people can be wolves."

Yuri sighed, mumbling under his breath, "I'm a tiger, what can they do?", before taking a sip of his vodka, leaving silence between the Kazakh man and himself for a minute.

"I was hoping to kiss you, but you're being a dick."

Otabek sighed and rubbed his face. "I have to protect you Yura, that's my _job_ -"

"Oh shut up," Yuri spat before pulling the leather collar of Otabek's jacket, pressing his lips to the soft, nicotine flavored one's of his bodyguard and lover.

As upset as Otabek was, there was nothing like a kiss from his Kitten to calm him down.


	2. Cruel World by Phantogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri discovers something out about his newest bodyguard.

The pumping of the music was loud and Yuri's body followed the endless thumping with ease, his arms twisting, his head nodding along with the music. The drink in his hand was sugary, fruity, but still alcoholic enough to satisfy his need to get as drunk as possible. He was dancing with some random person, just a heat against his body, arms around his neck, a hand on his waist, the feeling of sweat and skin against his own mix of the two.

It was just another night for him, just another club, just another drink, but the bass under his feet and the smell of alcohol and nicotine did something to him, made him dance faster, harder, longer. The adrenaline was like nothing else, not riding around with most of his body outside the car, not teasing Otabek, his newer bodyguard, not getting drunk like it was his last night on Earth. It was the music, the people, the sweat and tears of a club that set his energy high and his body loose.

Somehow, Yuri found himself with a cigarette, sharing a smoke with some man on the dance floor, both too close but not close enough. Yuri's skin felt like fire, his hands touching the other's arm, and the red headed man's touching his thigh. Truly this was euphoria.

A sharp tug of the cigarette between his lips and the feeling of smoke and nicotine was gone in a second, a hand on Yuri's arm, pulling him through the crowd.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" Yuri called to the back of the suit who was pulling him out of the comfort of the dance floor. He was too drunk to recognize who it was, though the dark hair and tall stance was familiar.

There was no response as the figure pulled him to the side. 

Oh, it was Otabek. He was always pulling Yuri out of the club lately, what the fuck was wrong with him? Didn't he know Yuri partied a lot? That he didn't need supervision? This is why he didn't need a bodyguard, this is the exact reason he didn't want one- they just fucked up the fun Yuri was having.

"What are you doing, you dick, I was having fun out there, you didn't need to literally _pull me aside_ , I can take care of myself!" Yuri stumbled and slurred his words but his words and annoyance were still obvious as he shouted abuse at the taller man. As drunk as he was, it was sort of impressive that Yuri wasn't half dead, he was still standing and talking reasonably well.

The dark eyes of the bodyguard just stared at Yuri with a look he was starting to understand because it was always the same look Yuri got when he was flirting with someone new or dancing with someone else.

It was _jealousy_.

This made Yuri smirk, knowing he had this handsome man wrapped around his finger, or would soon.

"What Daddy-" this made Otabek's eyes grow sharper, more intense, "-are you jealous? You could join me if you want." Yuri leaned into Otabek, his hand on his chest, looking up at the man. "You don't want me to dance alone, do you? Or... you could take me home..." The suggestion was obvious and there, Yuri tracing a finger over the white shirt Otabek was wearing, pressing in enough that his spotted nails were almost scratching the skin beneath the shirt.

"Stop Yura," Otabek said, wrapping his hand around Yuri's, his voice deep and it was obvious he was turned on by Yuri's advances, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Oh come on Daddy, you want me. You know you do." The blond was leaning forward, now on his toes, as he tried to get closer to the bodyguard.

"Yura. Stop." His words said stop, but his whisper screamed more. He was desperate, that much was obvious to Yuri.

But Yuri was a tease, so he did as asked, licking his lips as he looked at Otabek's own. The brunet visibly relaxed as Yuri backed up from him, though Yuri wasn't quite done yet.

"I'm tired. Take me home Daddy." Once again, Otabek stiffened, his eyes razor sharp and on Yuri, who was pulling his hair up into a messy bun, exposing more of his neck and pastel pink choker with a metal ring in the shape of a heart in the middle. Yuri could _feel_ Otabek's gaze linger on it, before the blond turned and started to walk away, swinging his hips just a _little_ more than he usually did.

This will be fun.


	3. Easy Tiger by Portugal, the Man |NSFW ish|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri flirts relentlessly, so Otabek asks for advice on how to handle it.

He's been relentless. Merciless. He never stops, not after he found out the effect he had on Otabek. And Otabek was loosing it.

It's been weeks, almost a month, and Yuri never stopped flirting. Everything he did, he did to tease Otabek, test his limits- which were becoming thin. There were nights Otabek had to leave Yuri alone and take care of the hard on he had gained because of the blond and they were becoming more and more frequent. He had no idea how he was going to last, he just wanted to hold Yuri by his hair, force him to his knees, bend him over. Otabek wanted to ruin Yuri, make him beg for Daddy.

He was going crazy. Yuri was _making him_ crazy.

They were at Otabek's place, it was closest and Yuri couldn't stop falling over himself, so Otabek carried him. He had placed him on his bed, took off his heeled boots (as good as they made Yuri look, they looked deadly. How could anyone stand in those, let alone dance?), and wrapped the blanket over him. Yuri's hair was fanned out behind him, a halo of gold, and he looked so innocent and pure, already sleeping.

But Otabek knew better.

Tired, Otabek took out his phone and texted Georgi, telling him that Yuri was at his place and was passed out before throwing his phone on his bed. He quickly took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and removed his guns from their holsters, exhausted. Yuri really did know how to play with him, how to push the right buttons and wind him up. He started wearing the smallest shorts and skirts Otabek had ever seen with fishnet leggings and garters, wearing crop tops, chokers, anything loose and mesh. Otabek never knew Yuri had nipple piercings before but the knowledge now drove him wild. How he wants to suck and pull on those silver bars...

Otabek groaned heavily and rubbed his face. He wasn't supposed to get involved with the blond. He was supposed to do his job and keep him at arms length, but look how well that turned out. The blond had him wrapped around his finger! Otabek grabbed his phone and his pack of cigarettes, moving to the fire escape. He took a few calming drags from his cigarette before his phone went off with a familiar chime.

• **Umida : Hey, can I call?•** _2:28 am_

• **Otabek** **: What are you doing up? It's 5.30 there!• **_2:28 am_

• **Umida** **: Oh shut up and call me.• **_2:29 am_

Otabek chuckled lightly, but listened to his sisters demands. The phone didn't even ring twice before she picked up.

_"Brother!! How is Russia?"_

"Cold as always, sister. How is mother?"

_"Still a bitc-"_

"Umida! There's no need to be rude. She's still our mother."

 _"Doesn't mean I have to like her."_ The ' _because of what she said to you_ ' was left unspoken.

"No, but you have to respect her."

 _"Whatever brother. How's that new job?"_ Otabek groaned into the phone, his head dropping into his hand, not even wanting to think about the hardships the blond caused him.

_"That bad huh?"_

"It's not _bad_. It's just this guy... he knows how to push my buttons."

 _"Do you like him?"_ She knew him too well.

"...I think so."

_"Does he like you?"_

"That's the problem, he won't stop flirting with me! It's difficult because I have a job and I can't overstep boundries, but he makes it so hard."

_"Just like your dic-"_

"Umida!"

_"Sorry. But you know I'm right. And that doesn't sound like the worst situation ever. He could hate you, while you loved him."_

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know what to do. I like him to much for this to be okay. I work for him and his family, and he obviously likes me back, at least to some degree. Umida, he drives me crazy."

_"Maybe you should drive him crazy back. Make it a game, see who cracks first."_

"Sister, you suck at giving advice."

_"Yeah, but I'm the only one giving you advice, so deal with it."_

The two talked for a while, enough time for Otabek to smoke two more cigarettes before the call ended, giving Otabek a sense of relief. His sister was always refreshing to talk to, she always cleared his head. Despite her shitty advice.

Seeing the time (now 3:57 am), Otabek went back inside his apartment, placing his phone on the counter, plugging in into the extra charger he had, and went back into his room.

Yuri was still asleep, his breath lightly moving his chest at an even pace, his lips parted ever so slightly in a way that made Otabek's own mouth go dry. He was gorgeous. He looked like perfection, and Otabek realized how lucky he was to be able to know such a strong and powerful and fierce man.

With that in mind, Otabek grabbed a pillow and went to bed on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kait's AU, Otabek does have a sister that he's close to, but because she doesn't have a known/canon name, I have named her Umida, the Uzbek name for 'hope'. This name was found at behind the name dot com, so if it is wrong, I apologize. Otabek's name is Uzbek as said in his fanmade wiki page, so I stuck with the theme.


End file.
